fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur (Fates)
Arthur (ハロルド Harorudo, Harold 'in the Japanese version) is a playable character in ''Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Conquest and Revelation route. He is voiced by Riki Kitazawa in the Japanese version and by Cam Clarke in the English version. Profile Arthur is one of Elise's retainers and a self-styled "Hero of Justice". Arthur's support with Azura reveals that he grew up as a commoner in Nohr to parents who taught him that justice was acting on what his heart told him to do. He met Azura as a child when she ran away from being mistreated in the castle, and subsequently stood up for her and got punished when the guards came to take her back. Since that time, he studied martial arts and decided he wanted to protect people on the streets from injustice. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a son named Percy. Birthright When Elise goes missing in Chapter 23, Arthur and Effie head to the underground area of Nohr where they find Elise with the Avatar. Fearing that they are holding her hostage, Arthur and Effie join Camilla's forces to rescue her. Eventually, Arthur is able to meet with Elise where he learns that the Avatar is out to stop King Garon's madness and that she is supporting them. Following his liege, Arthur temporarily joins the Avatar's army to protect Elise. Conquest When the Avatar is sent by King Garon to quell the impending rebellion from the Ice Tribe, Elise decides to disobey her father's orders for the Avatar to go alone. Elise brings along Arthur and Effie to help them out, though they arrive slightly later since he lost his map through the Woods of the Forlorn. Revelation When Elise sees King Garon's increasingly apparent insanity, she decides to join the Avatar to join their cause to save both kingdoms. Arthur follows her and joins the Avatar's army at Port Dia. Paralouge In Paralouge 19, Arthur decides to take a visit to son Percy's Deeprealm. Upon arriving, Percy labels Arthur as a criminal and hired a group of mercenaries to take him out. The mercenaries believe that Arthur is actually Gazak due to his chin looking similar to his, and after Percy calls him Gazak, the mercenaries attack, resulting in a humorous downward spiral. After the battle, by either defeating or scaring all of the mercenaries, Arthur apologizes to Percy for having him stay alone with his wyvern Ace in the Deeprealm. Arthur decides to let Percy join the army so that they can bring justice together. Personality As the self-professed "Hero of Justice", Arthur is known to have made it his life's mission to lend his assistance to one and all who may require it, no matter how trivial or absurd their grievances may be. To this end, he constantly keeps his eyes peeled for people who appear to be in need of help in order to ensure that he is the first person to provide them with the aid they need. This fact is especially explicated through his supports with Elise, where he proclaims his desire to spread happiness to one and all by means of providing aid to everyone who needs it. Unfortunately, Arthur's good intentions are often hindered or even ruined by his notorious bad luck. Often occurring in unexpected instances, Arthur's bad luck is known to be comically extreme to the point of being detrimental to his overall well-being. His supports with Felicia prove this fact, where a banana peel and a swarm of mosquitoes materialize out of nothingness when he attempts to teach her how not to spill water when carrying it. Occasionally, this bad luck gives good luck to others, as shown in both Mozu and Kagero's supports. Despite being aware of his bad luck and having developed a disdain for it, Arthur is not known to be resentful and vindictive, choosing instead to maintain a stance of optimism in all that he does. His supports with Setsuna evidence this fact, where he, despite failing to pick up supplies for a party on more than one occasion, persists in maintaining an attitude of positivity to achieve eventual success in his task. After the war, it is said that Arthur's luck improved slightly. Arthur is said to be the most flashy when falling down out of everyone in the army. His birthday is January 24. In-Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 7 - A Dragon's Decree= Axe - D |Item=Iron Axe Hand Axe }} |-|Revelation Chapter 14 - Orders= Axe - D |Item=Iron Axe }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 23 - Camilla |-|Normal= Sword - A Axe - E |Item=Brave Sword }} |-|Hard= Sword - A Axe - C |Item=Brave Sword }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - A Axe - B |Item=Brave Sword }} Xenologue 20 - Heirs of Fate 6: Lost in the Waves |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Growth Rates |70% |65% |0% |70% |50% |10% |50% |20% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |80% |70% |0% |70% |50% |5% |45% |20% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Berserker |70% |60% |0% |75% |50% |10% |55% |20% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Hero Max Stat Modifiers | +1 | 0 | +3 | 0 | -3 | +1 | -1 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Camilla *Elise *Effie *Peri *Beruka *Selena *Nyx *Charlotte *Felicia *Mozu *Azura *Setsuna (Revelation only) *Kagero (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Benny *Keaton *Niles *Azama (Revelation only) *Percy *Shigure (If Arthur is his father) *Kana (if Arthur is his father) Overall Base Class Arthur is the first Fighter in-game (in both Conquest and Revelation), with the other Fighter being Charlotte, who comes later in the game in Conquest. Compared to Charlotte, Arthur has better skill and defensive growths. Arthur has excellent health, strength and skill growths. While his strength growth is lower then Charlotte, it is still decent enough to make Arthur a useful unit. Arthur's speed and defense growths are moderately high, while his resistance and luck growths are very poor. True to his character, Arthur has the worst luck out of every unit in-game. It will result in Arthur having a relatively low hit, avoid and critical hit rate, and also allows enemies to land critical hits on him more often. This is further damped by his own personal, which gives the enemy an additional 5% critical hit rate. The only way to alleviate this is by giving him Goddess Icons, which are rather limited in Conquest and should be done only on personal preference. At the same time though, Arthur has the potential to be extremely dangerous to the enemy, as the same skill that lowers his own Critical Dodge also lowers that of enemies within 2 spaces much more (-15 Critical Dodge). This can make him extremely dangerous when wielding any weapon that can critical, including the same Killer series that would spell his doom in enemy hands, though early on in the game this skills effects won't be evident due to the low amounts of Luck the enemy will have, resulting in low critical evade. Units who have high innate critical dodge in their class like promoted Beast units and Spear Masters will suffer a heavy penalty when fighting Arthur. His personal also gives benefit to other characters with high critical rates, such as Kaze and Odin. As a Fighter, Arthur will start off with HP +5, which will extend his survival slightly. Upon reaching level 10 he gains Gamble, which further boosts his Critical chance in exchange for some Hit%. This skill loses usefulness after a while, but early on it can help Arthur in scoring critical hits. Arthur's two promotion classes are the Hero and Berserker. For canon purposes, Arthur is placed as a Hero, and benefits from balanced out stats as well as a slightly boosted Luck stat. From the Hero class, he can learn Sol to recover some health when he attacks, and he has the potential to do it often thanks to his great Skill growths. Axebreaker allows him to attack other Axe users accurately while gaining a good chance to avoid their own attacks. From the Berserker class, Arthur gains several benefits. The Berserker class has a built in +20% critical chance, which gives him a much better chance at inflicting criticals in conjunction with his personal. Combined with the raw power of Berserkers, Arthur can become a map-clearing threat, though he also appreciates the boost to his speed growths given by this class. He can learn Rally Strength, which is not as helpful due to other units which can fill up the rally role. He will also learn Axefaire later on which will boost his damage greatly when using axes. With a Great Club and Death Blow, Arthur can achieve consistent 100% critical hit rates everytime he battles. However, due to the Great Club's poor accuracy, Arthur may need to grab other weaponbreaker skills or Certain Blow to increase his accuracy so that he will hit more often with high critical hit rates. Additionally, Berserker lowers Arthurs luck even further, making him lose whatever points he had on promotion, and when combined with their passive -5 crit evade, Arthur's critical problems become even worse. Overall, this option is more rewarding for Arthur, but also more risky. Secondary Class Arthur's secondary class is the Cavalier line. From this class, Arthur can learn Shelter and Elbow Room, although neither will work efficiently later on. It's promotions are the Paladin and Great Knight classes. From the Paladin class, Arthur can learn Defender to boost up his stats when he is paired up with an ally unit, although this will lose effectiveness later on. He can also learn Aegis to protect himself better, especially from magic users given his good skill growths. From the Great Knight class, Arthur can learn an offensive skill, Luna and Armored Blow to take less damage against physical attackers when he initiates a battle. Buddy Class Arthur can achieve A+ Support with Benny, Niles, and Keaton. In Revelation, Arthur can achieve an A+ Support with Azama. *Benny - Benny offers Arthur the Knight class, along with its promotions the General and Great Knight. Arthur can learn Natural Cover and Defense +2 from the Knight class, although both skills lose effectiveness later on. From the General class, Arthur can learn Wary Fighter to prevent himself from being doubled by speedier units (although he will be unable to double slower units also), and Pavise to help him shave off physical damage. Since Arthur has access to the Paladin class (from his secondary class), its signature skill Aegis, and a good Skill growth, Arthur can reasonably reduce damage from most sources of attack. *Niles/Keaton - Both Niles and Keaton offer Arthur the Outlaw class and its promotions the Bow Knight and Adventurer classes. From the Outlaw class, Arthur can learn Movement +1 which will stack with other movement boosters to surprise enemies. Locktouch is not exactly needed as Niles and Kaze can do this for the player. From the Bow Knight class, Arthur can learn Rally Skill and Shurikenbreaker to help him against Master Ninjas. From the Adventurer class, Arthur can learn Lucky Seven to get a +20 hit/evasion rating for the first seven turns, although this helps more in PvP considering that most chapters can be completed quickly. Pass can allow him to surprise support units when a physical wall is blocking his way to them. *Azama - Azama offers Arthur the Monk class and its promotions the Great Master and Onmyoji classes. From the Monk class, Arthur has nothing special to learn; his poor Luck prevents him from taking advantage of Miracle and Rally Luck is not helpful for him. The same applies to the Onmyoji class because of his poor magic and its skills specialize in said stat. Arthur benefits the most from Great Master as Renewal allows healers to focus on other units and Countermagic helps intimidate magic users in battle to cover his poor resistance. Marriage Options Female Avatar - The Female Avatar can help with Arthur's offense depending on their secondary class. If doing so, the Oni Savage is a good class for Arthur to use due to its promotion to the Oni Chieftain class; Death Blow makes him extremely devastating in battle when given a high critical weapon and Counter will punish melee attackers, and when combined with Countermagic will make Arthur dangerous if his defense is good. Alternatively, other classes like the Samurai class with its promotion Master of Arms can be used to learn Life and Death, which when put in the Berserker class with Death Blow and other damage boosting skills like Aggressor, should allow Arthur to dispose his opponent with ease, though caution should be exerted if going with Life and Death. Quotes Refer to Arthur (Fates)/Quotes. Possible Endings Arthur - Hapless Hero (不運なヒーロー fu'un'na hi-ro-'') : Arthur was offered many lofty positions, but he turned them all down in favor of guarding Elise. Scholars say the hero led a happy life of helping others. Rumor has it his luck improved in his old age. ; Arthur and Avatar (Revealation) The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Arthur spent his time among the people, helping those in need. He never hid his identity during his work. ; Arthur and Azura : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. There are few records of Azura beyond her marriage. She remains a historical mystery. ; Arthur and Beruka : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Arthur and Camilla : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Arthur and Charlotte : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Records show that his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Arthur and Effie : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Arthur and Elise : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Arthur and Felicia : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Arthur and Mozu : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Arthur and Peri : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Arthur and Selena : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. After marrying, he and his wife, Selena, disappeared from records. They likely lived happily ever after. ; Arthur and Setsuna : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Records show his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and happiness. Etymology Arthur comes from the Roman clan name Artorius, meaning heroic or courageous. It could also come from the legend of the hero Artur who pulled the sword Excalibur from its stone, as his son Percy is named after the hero Perseus in Greek Mythology. Harold is an Old English name, from here "army" and weald "rule", meaning "heroic leader", same as the title herald. This leads credence to his character archetype of the stereotype, strong-jawed superhero of western culture. Trivia * Arthur shares his English voice actor, Cam Clarke, with one of the ''Fates male Avatar voices. * Arthur's birthday is the same date Fire Emblem Fates was first announced. * Arthur was voted the 19th most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. * Arthur has the lowest Luck growth out of all characters in Fates. Gallery Effie_Arthur_Eating_Sketch.png|Artwork of Arthur and Effie from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. Cipher Arthur.jpg|Arthur, as he appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Athur 2.jpg|Arthur, as he appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Hero. B06-069N.png|Arthur as a Cavalier in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B06-068HN.png|Arthur as a Paladin in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Arthur confession.jpg|Arthur's confession scene. Harold portrait.png|Arthur's portrait. Arthuravatar.png|Arthur's official Twitter icon. FEF Arthur My Room Model.png|Arthur's Private Quarters model. FE14 Fighter (Arthur).jpg|Arthur's battle model as a Fighter. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters